User talk:D0raemon
Welcome Hi, welcome to MapleWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thailand page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Richmond2010 (Talk) 12:49, November 27, 2010 Re: Perion There is nothing wrong there, the problem is with Nexon. And with the Showa Town map, yes, I've noticed it. The blue dot should not be at the carpark. Edit: Oh, I did not bother to download the recent patches becuz I thought it was only skill changes. The one that has the missing 2 dots was once correct. To be sure: I wrote a program for my use only and helped me do all the calculations, but slowly. Sorry Sorry, I typed too fast and accidentally switched digit places. Well, it's fixed now. ;) Re: Question No, they are not. They are islands that belong to Victoria Island, as said in a speech about the release of Aran in Korea. The guy said something like another island belonging to Victoria Island. Richmond2010 02:19, December 8, 2010 (UTC) MapleStory Chaos MapleStory Chaos is another update like Big Bang, only bigger. The 1st phase is only 6 days away! You can read about it on Spadow's Blog, the link to it is on the first page. Re: Maple Chao Yes, Korea implemented it back... for 3 months. China will definitely get back DBs as they are important role in the destruction of Henesys in the Chaos era. Richmond2010 14:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm dont know shall I use this. Hmm not sure whether can be used on the "Big Bang" page. Re: Night Market It is only a small map containing hair/skin change NPCs. It is not a replacement for the original Night Market. However, KMS, JMS and GMS removed it in Big Bang, so it's not here anymore. Richmond2010 01:00, December 14, 2010 (UTC) We didn't have it in any point of time. -.- If you put that because you read about the availability chart at StrategyWiki, it's unreliable. RE: No zak and horned tail. Um..? It was moved. Richmond2010 01:16, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Delete page. Only admins or sysops can delete pages. Richmond2010 01:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sysops?? Short for Sys'tem '''op'erator'''s. And for the versions and patches part, I check for patches every 2 weeks so I don't know about it that fast. Richmond2010 00:30, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question (again) When I was first here, it was already like this. Richmond2010 13:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Maple Chao Yes, all except Neinheart. In KMST, there is an event quest in which Neinheart doesn't trust Cygnus anymore. Richmond2010 00:24, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Taiwan 101 I guess you saw that in my gallery page. No, actually it's not moved. They removed the content from the data, and imported the Kerning Square data. So Taipei 101 is not Taipei 101 anymore. It's Kerning Square. For the not to be confused thing, see here. Richmond2010 00:49, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: About chaos monsters There is Lightning and Darkness. Soul, Flame, Storm, Lightning and Darkness are spawned by Articles E, B, D, C, A, respectively, so they're not spawned in any map. Richmond2010 11:00, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: ?? You know, you can check the El Nath Mts. page. : ) Posted on 00:56,12/27/2010 (UTC) by Richmond2010 (Talk). Visit Wikia MapleStory today! Re: 2011 Uh... the main page has a poll. It says ratings. ; ) Posted on 00:04,1/1/2011 (UTC) by Richmond2010 (Talk). Visit Wikia MapleStory today! Happy New Year! Happy New Year, D0raemon!! Well, I gave you rollback rights so you can help handle vandalism without manually editing it. Happy editing! Posted on 07:01,1/1/2011 (UTC) by Richmond2010 (Talk). Visit Wikia MapleStory today! Re: A suggestion? See . There are never-ending vandals, so blocking those IP addresses are of no use, because new trouble makers will keep on coming. Richmond2010 (Talk) 13:14,1/1/2011 (UTC) MapleStory D0raemon! D0raemon! Nicky here, how do I register for wiki lol. I can't sign up sia...PM me in Maple ba. Faster on9! Thanks D0raemon, thanks 4 helpin me cre8 the acc. although u put XNick24x and i wanted xNick24x. Lol minor error nvm F3 Ok i sign it now :3 XNick24x 14:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Doesnt matter ^^ Its okay. I can edit wikia ok le. Thanks anyway :3 XNick24x 05:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Also I finished the Night Walker Skills (3rd) page liao. And i see u hav the lucky 2000 edit Lol! Oops forgot sign XNick24x 06:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Blaze Wizard Done. Blaze Wizard Done. Check if its Okay. XNick24x 07:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) See liao la. See le. I editing then u screw up my page... =.= XNick24x 08:10, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Assassin Page Erm, I dont rly have any idea how to extend the thing Lol. Assassin Page Erm, I dont rly have any idea how to extend the thing Lol. XNick24x 11:21, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol. But i dk how to edit la... so hard =.= XNick24x 11:32, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help.. You should really avoid offending people. Also, do some quests with a fame reward. Although the fame given is not much, but it can at least give a small boost. Most of the time, when people see your fame level is high, they will most likely 'up' your fame, and vice versa. Hope this helps. : ) Richmond2010 (Talk) 12:35,1/3/2011 (UTC) MapleStory D0raemon!:D D0raemon! You on now? On Maple? BTW I will up ur fame XNick24x 08:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Just a small note At first when I found this wiki, I contributed it with SEA names. DarkNShadow told me to use Global names because most of our visitors come from a global audience. I hope to seek your understanding. Happy editing! : ) Richmond2010 (Talk) 00:20,1/9/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re: Errr The nine towns of Victoria Island - Henesys, Ellinia, Perion, Kerning, Sleepy, Nautilus, KSquare, Ereve, Rien. Florina Beach's not counted - it is part of Nautilus now. Re: Maple Island This is understood. Since Edelstein wasn't around previously, it wasn't edited since it was not much of a major change. Anyway, I'll check the other pages for this "error". Richmond2010 (Talk) 12:22,1/17/2011 (UTC) MapleStory The new patch Nope, Big Bang is not coming in this patch. And also please remember to leave your signature, it is a talk page. Happy editing! :) Richmond2010 (Talk) 10:36,2/23/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Yes, I know it's 1.01. Big Bang is not coming in this patch. It will be coming in Summer, which is proven by a press conference. Richmond2010 (Talk) 10:54,2/23/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re:Korean to English Google translate sucks. Richmond2010 (Talk) 00:08,3/6/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re: A question You can ignore it because it is sent by a bot. Richmond2010 (Talk) 23:46,3/17/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re: Patch reminder No, ThailandMS is still not yet at 0.90. Use Google Translate (it sucks) to translate the page. ThailandMS is still at 0.89. They will skip to 0.91 in one patch. The 0.90 is just available for download so that it will lighten the load of the Big Bang patch. As for the MapleSEA, I can no longer extract its files. I had a copyright warning by AsiaSoft in my email. Richmond2010 (Talk) 01:39,3/19/2011 (UTC) MapleStory